


The Ruse

by NetflixandCastiellll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, SPN fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixandCastiellll/pseuds/NetflixandCastiellll





	The Ruse

It was obvious that Castiel had a connection with Dean. One that no proper explanation or word could define. They were teased for it on a daily base but so far, there was no truth in matter, as far as they knew. For the most part, the both of them ignored the jokes that were thrown at them, but Castiel could tell that Dean was getting annoyed. He was short and bitter with his comebacks or he just straight up ignored whoever was teasing him. So Cas decided to confront him and reassure him that he had his best friend’s back. He wanted to remind him that they were all just joking and he understand that they were just friends. Castiel may be oblivious to some things, but that he was certain of.

He knocked on Dean’s bedroom door and fiddled with his fingers while he waited. _What should I say… I don’t want to upset him. What is he becomes upset with me?_ Castiel looked at his feet and noticed a small scuff on his dress shoes. He snapped and the pair became clean and shiny.

The door swung open and Dean smiled at him and gestured him inside. “Hey, Cas! What’s up?” His smile faded slightly when he saw Cas wasn’t looking at him. Cas was flipping through pages of a magazine he found on Dean’s desk. He closed it when he realized what it was.

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

“You good?”

“No…I mean, yes. I mean of course. I was just…Uh checking in… Like I do…”

Sam suddenly walked by and peaked his head inside the room. “Hey, you two keep this door open, alright? I don’t any funny business goin’ on under my roof!” He burst out in laughter and slapped his knee. He jumped and ran away when Dean aimed to throw a book at his head. Cas flicked his hand and the door slammed shut.

“Dean…he was just joking.”

“We gotta get him back somehow, Cas. They’ll never let up.”

“They are trying to get into your head. He knows that this bothers you, which gives him the satisfaction. You and I both know the truth. We simply have a close friend ship. Profound, as I’ve said before. Maybe you should let it go, Dean. And then maybe they will stop.”

“I gotta idea, Cas.” Castiel gave Dean a confused and curious look. “This otta shut ‘em up good.” The Winchester smirked and wagged his finger back and forth. “They only bug us cuz they know it ain’t true. So what if we made ‘em believe that it was!? They can’t tease us for that, then they’d just be dicks.” 

Castiel shifted in his seat. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to Dean’s proposal. “Dean, I…”

“It’s the perfect plan. We just gotta up the game a little bit and tell Sam, he was right this whole time.”

“Okay… if this is what you truly want.” 

“Anything, if it’ll shut up Sam.”

“Alright. We gotta make this look convincing.” Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm and pulled him to stand up. He buttoned up a few buttons that Cas missed and straighten out his tie. Then he brushed off some random rubble that was sitting on his coat. Dean licked the bottom of his lip, “There. Good as new.” Castiel blushed and looked slightly frightened by Dean’s proximity to his body. 

“Uh… Dean?”

“Alright! Let’s go!” Dean laced his fingers into Cas’ and dragged him out of his room. They found Sam deep in research on his laptop, sitting in the library. 

“Sammy!”

“Hey what’s up love birds… I’m hungry. Y’all wanna get some fo-” Sam cut his sentence short when he noticed that they were holding hands. “What’s going on here?” He nodded toward the two of them holding hands. Dean was looking straight into his brothers eyes while Castiel stared at his feet.  

“Sammy… it’s time Castiel and I have come clean. We’re together. Together-together. You may have been jokin’ but we’ve realized that we’re in love.” Dean lifted his hand with Castiel’s into the air proudly. “Got anythin’ to say ‘bout that little brother?”

“I- Uh… I guess congratulations are in order?” Sam gave an awkward smile and stood up to hug the both of them. “It’s about time anyhow.”

Dean walked off to get some beer in the kitchen to celebrate.

Castiel looked up and tilted his head. “What do you mean, Sam?”

“Well there’s truth behind every joke, Cas. I’m not surprised is all. I’ve seen the way Dean looks at you.”

“The way he… he looks at me?”

“Yea, Cas. Come on, you know what I’m talking about. That look he gives you. Like he knows everything is going to be okay. Like now he has a purpose to keep fightin’ the good fight. You give him that same look…”

Castiel was thoroughly confused. He always thought their bond was friendship… more than a normal friendship of course, but the angel raised him from perdition. There weren’t many bonds like that in the world… not that Cas had knowledge of at least. Castiel blushed again once Dean walked back into the room.

“Hey babe, wanna beer?”

“I-uh sure.. I’ll take a beer… uh ba- hone- sweet he-…Dean.” Dean chuckled and gave a smiley questioning look. Silently asking him if he was okay. Castiel nodded, took the beer and started chugging it. He sat down across the table from Sam and then grabbed another beer and started chugging. 

“Whoa… where’s the race?” Dean sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. The older Winchester began to casually talk to Sam about the current case they had been working on but soon after Cas felt something on his hand. Dean started rubbing small circles on the base of his thumb. Castiel’s body tighten up in surprise but quickly relaxed when Dean lightly squeezed his hand. 

He was not used to these strange human emotions. A million different thoughts flowed through him all at once and it was overwhelming. _What’s going on? This is strange. Why is Dean rubbing my hand? I though this was supposed to be a ruse to stop the accusations._ It was scaring him. It made him want to fly far away…but also stay within sight of Dean forever.

The two men spent the rest of the day together, always having some part of their body touching the other. Whether it was holding hands or just sitting close so that their thighs touched. Dean exaggerated his words whenever Sammy walked near. He made it clear that him and Cas were now a couple and PDA was a thing that he was proud to show off. Their affection soon became habit through the day and Dean’s touch became more genuine. It no longer felt like he was trying to prove a point.

The boys decided to play poker that night and drink the rest of the liquor store. Dean cleaned them both out of their money and said he was going to spend it on pie.

“Hmmf… Okay. I’m gunna hit the hay. You comin’, Cas?” He winked at Sammy, who just huffed out a laugh and shook his head. 

“Yes, Dean.”

They walked hand in hand to Dean’s room. Angels don’t sleep, so Castiel often used this time of day to fly to across the country to watch the bees pollinate. But he had a feeling he wouldn’t be doing so tonight. When they were out of Sam’s line of vision, Cas thought Dean would let go of his hand. However, he just held on tighter. He pulled Cas into his room and shut the door. Dean pulled off his jeans and shirt to change in to some pjs and then threw some to Cas. Castiel blinked and in an instant he was in new clothing that was cover in Dean’s scent. He looked down at is chest and he was wearing a worn out Metallica t-shirt and some plaid flannel pants. Dean crawled into bed and curled up to get comfortable.

“You just gunna watch over me from over there?”

Castiel moseyed over to the bed and snuck his way between the sheets. There was a fair amount of distance between the two of them so Castiel relaxed and sunk into the mattress. After a few minutes he felt a heavy arm slip over his waist and rest there. When he opened his eyes, Dean had moved in closer. Dean blinked a few times and opened up his eyes. He stared deeply into Castiel’s, trying to read his mind.

“Castiel… I…”

“I think, no…I know, Dean… I love you too.”


End file.
